Growing Up Whammy
by Nomannic
Summary: He told me to run. He told me to run and not look back." I lost my brother and my family when I was four years old, and found myself at the Whammy orphanage, on my way to a dark proffession. To be rewritting. ON HIATUS
1. Tiny Angel

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter One: Tiny Angel**

I kept walking. I wanted to stop, my legs hurt, but something told me I should keep walking. I don't remember why I'm walking, I just want somewhere to hide, but I can't hide right now, and it hurts my foot to run, so I have to walk. Because that doesn't hurt as much. I don't remember my name either, people just call me kid, even brother called me kid before he told me to hide. I don't know why, he just kept telling me not to be afraid. I wasn't afraid, though I knew I should be, but I listened to him anyways. I do remember how old I am. I turn five today. I'm five years old. That's all I really remember. That and brother telling me to hide, and walking a long ways. Some people gave me food, some people tried to take me with them, but I told them my parents were okay and that brother was going to come and get me. Because he told me he would.

So I kept walking, and as I walked, I hummed a song me and brother had made up. It was a pretty lullaby.

_"Little tiny angels _

_move along,_

_Dancing to the heart_

_Of my broken song,"_

I smiled lightly, not watching where I was going.

_"Listen closely child,_

_And remember well_

_When snow has died_

_All is well,"_

I never quite understood that part. I always loved the snow, but brother told me the snow killed. Rain slowly started dripping down on me and I pulled my black hood over my face. Brother always said I looked like I was going to a funeral with all my black and blue. I just like the colors. I looked up through the storm, rain was always something I didn't like, and saw an open set of gates. I couldn't read the sign, I was too tired, so I walked in and down the drive way. As I reached the door, and huddled in the corner under the roofs ledge, a bolt of thunder, followed by lightning leapt across the sky with a terrifying sound.

I couldn't hold back a little scream, biting my thumb as I whimpered and huddled together in my corner. I heard something move, and looked up to see someone open the door. I looked up with my wide blue and green eyes, brother always said they were weird for being mismatched, into the face of an old man. His gaze softened as he knelt before me.

"Hello little girl... My name is Watari, who are you?" I looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. Would he hit me like some other people would? Or was he nice like brother? I felt bad for not being able to answer him. I normally told people my name was kid, but I didn't want to lie to him.

"I don't remember..." I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly, biting back a scream as another bolt of lightning flew across the sky.

"Sh... sh.... It's all right, it can't hurt you. Where are your parents, child?" He soothed, holding out a hand as he smiled kindly down at me. I put a fingerless gloved hand on top of his large one that seemed to swallow it whole.

"Momma's at home with the guests... Brother told me to hide until they were gone, after running. He said he would come back for me." The man's eyes softened.

"Why don't you come inside then? We can give you some food and shelter until your brother comes and gets you, all right?" I nodded, standing up with shaky legs. I winced, and suddenly, the man picked me up. I smiled.

"Thank you, Watari." I said softly, snuggling into his shirt and robe. He must have woken up, no, I must have woken him up. He laughed light and deep, carrying me inside. Within a few minutes, a young teenage female was there, a boy slightly older than me, about seven, with thick black hair and wide black eyes stood beside her, watching me and Watari.

"Watari? What's this?" The female asked slowly, looking me over. I whimpered as the door shut, but not soon enough to block out the thunder and flash of lightning.

"I found a little angel outside the door hiding from the storm. I'll explain once we can get her a nice place to sleep and some food. She's much too tiny." I looked over his arm at the little boy.

"What is her name?" the young boy asked.

"She doesn't remember, Lawliet." He said, looking over at the boy. 'Lawliet' nodded, stepping up to me.

"Then shouldn't we give her a name? This is oddly like finding a lost puppy scratching at our door, like in that book I read the other day." I looked down at him.

"But I am not a puppy." I pointed out, wincing and whimpering when the thunder boomed and blue light flashed through the curtains at the large windows in the hall. Watari laughed at my remark.

"Very true, Lawliet... How about we call you Tenshi Sabishii...?" He suggested.

"Lonely angel? That's very fitting, Watari." The girl said, smiling as she shook her head. I beamed up at him, vaguely aware of my shivering. But I decided to point it out.

"I am cold." I said, looking up at him. The boy was watching me as my teeth started to click together.

"Agh, Watari give me her. Lawliet, please go to one of the extra rooms and get a bath running. Watari, go see if you can fix her some Hot Cocoa and a-"

"Do you have cheerios?" I timidly interrupted. She smiled at me as Watari let me down, and she went to stand beside me. She leaned down, bracing herself on her knees.

"Yeah. Get her some cheerios too." I beamed, and she held out her hand. I instantly took it, and she led me away.


	2. Goodnight

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Two: Goodnight**

"Thank you Watari." Carly said kindly as he set the tray down on the bedside table. I looked up at him from underneath the towel that was draped over my long hair. After my long, warm bubble bath, Carly had gotten me dressed in a set of black -because I was adamant about refusing to wear white- pajama pants and shirt. She was now searching for a hairbrush in a bag of cosmetics and other odd things on the desk in the spare room. I was sitting on the bed, playing with my thumbs and nibbling on the ends of my hair.

"Thank you, Watari." I echoed. He smiled, and gave a light bow.

"Can I get you two ladies anything else?" He asked as I climbed off the rather large bed. I kept the towel on top of my head, hiding behind it, but when I shook my head, it fell around my shoulders. I proceeded to haul myself onto that end of the bed, and start at my cheerios. Within a few minutes, after my bowl was empty and I was sipping at the warm hot-milk-cocoa, Carly started brushing my hair.

Once she was done, she picked up the tray and left the room, turning off the light with a warm-hearted goodnight. I watched the door shut with sad eyes, before crawling under the blankets. I curled up in the corner against the wall, watching the shadows flickering across the wall as I sung myself to sleep.

_"Little tiny angels_

_move along_

_dancing to the heart_

_of my broken song._

_Listen closely child_

_and remember well_

_when snow has died_

_all is well._

_But the white blooded fox_

_will cry in turn_

_its only winter_

_dying in the burn_

_of an unknown spring_

_who took his rose_

_listen closely child_

_and remember well_

_when snow has died_

_all is well_

_So the angels shall dance_

_and my heart still bleeds_

_the song is healing_

_forgetting my needs_

_But the moon still shines_

_and children may cry_

_but we all must_

_move alone...."_

Lawliet removed his ear from the door when he heard her stop singing, pondering the words of the lullaby as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen, Watari behind him. Carly turned around after finishing washing the few dishes.

"So what's going on with 'Tenshi'?" She inquired.

"From what I gathered from what she told me, someone came to her home. I don't think she knows who her father is. I believe her parents to be dead and her older brother told her to run and hide, and she listened after he told her he would be back for her."

"And from the condition she was in-" Carly realized.

"He's probably not coming back." Lawliet concluded. Watari nodded. "So are we keeping her?"

"I don't see why not. Watari?" Carly asked, looking up at him as she leaned herself against a marble counter.

"I guess. Lawliet, I want you to watch her though, let me know if you find anything else out. Consider this your first missing persons' case." Lawliet nodded. "Now go to bed." Lawliet rolled his eyes and left the room.


	3. Breakfast

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Three: Breakfast**

"Tenshi? Are you up?" Came the sweet voice of Carly. I looked up from the puzzle I had been working on since I woke up about an hour ago, the sunlight blocked from the room. There were no clocks, but it seemed to be around seven am.

"Yes, Carly." I replied softly after I had opened the door. She smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. I made an annoyed expression, twisting my face, and she laughed, walking in past me. She laid an outfit on the bed, and glanced over at the puzzle. She looked momentarily startled, and walked over. It had been stuffed on the top shelf of the closet, I had dragged a chair over, then stacked books on top to reach it. It was a one-thousand peice, and only about ten remained.

"Did you do this, Tenshi?" She asked. I nodded and walked over. She smiled, and moved to ruffle my hair, but I put a pair of arms to block it, causing her to chuckle. "I have a feeling you'll get along wonderfully with the other kids."

"Allright... Am I supposed to wear those?" I pointed to the clothes. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll wait outside your door while you get dressed and then we'll go to breakfast. After that, Watari said I could take you clothes shopping."

"Do I have to?"

"Go to breakfast?"

"No. Shopping."

"Why? Do you not like shopping?" I shook my head.

"It's loud and annoying." She quirked a brow, shaking her head and laughing, before walking out with a reply. The outfit was a black pair of sweats with a red T-shirt and some black ribbons to pull my curly red hair out of my face. I brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed before walking out, and taking her hand.

"Good morning, Tenshi." A soft voice said. I smiled, looking beside me to see Lawliet walking there, hands in pockets, hunched and in the same-looking clothes as the day before.

"Good morning, Lawliet!" I said brightly. He looked me over carefully, and nodded as we walked. "What is the breakfast like? Your house is huge!"

"The breakfast is good... though it lacks sweets that I desire. And this is a school, not my home. A school for orphans." I sombered up quickly, and looked away.

"Sorry..." I apologized softly.

"Not at all, you did not offend me." He said. I gave him a shy smile, and surprising both of us, I took his hand as well, and we continued into the dining hall. Carly smiled, shooting a knowing look to the flushed seven-year-old boy, and walked off. I shied away from everyone, clinging to Lawliet's arm as he took a seat, and me beside him. Three boys sat across from him, and Watari at the head.

"Good morning Tenshi." He greeted kindly. I smiled brightly up at him.

"Good morning Mr. Watari." the blonde boy sniggered.

"Please, just Watari."

"Allright." I nodded vigorously, and he laughed slightly.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, I bit my lip.

"It took a bit, but after the storm subsided I could sleep. I woke up with the sun and did a puzzle." He smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said, dishing up his food. The red head spoke up as he piled eggs and sausage onto a plate.

"So it was you in the extra room making all that noise and singing last night?" He asked. I lowered my gaze to my hands.

"I'm sorry if I woke you..." I whispered under my breath. Lawliet shot a look to the boy, Matt, I later learned, and he instantly returned to the gameboy in his hands. At the sound of something being dished up on my plate, I looked up to see Lawliet putting some sausage, eggs, and toast on the plate. I bit my lip and poked at it with a fork.

"Is something wrong with the food, Tenshi?" Watari asked. I shook my head, looking down.

"I don't eat meat..." I said softly. He smiled, and Lawliet rolled his eyes, switching my plate with his empty one. I looked over the food slowly. Watari watched me for a second before suggesting.

"There are cheerios in the kitchen." I brightened immediately, and hopped out of my seat.

"Thank you Watari!" I called over my shoulder and racing away. Watari chuckled.

"Should I go make sure she doesn't get lost?" Lawliet asked, poking at the food on his plate. Watari nodded, and he got up to go after her, Mello glanced at Watari.

"Can I go get some chocolate, Watari?" Watari chuckled and nodded. Matt got up and followed his friend. Near watched them out of the corner of his eye, a fork hanging from his mouth as he ate some potatoes.


	4. Blind Faith

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Four: Blind Faith**

I sat at the table, stirring my spoon in the empty bowl of cereal as I watched Mello yelling at Near while Matt played video games, still nibling on his food, and Lawliet just sat on his heels, hands on knees, as he had a peice of liqourice hanging from between his lips beside his thumb.

"Why do you sit like that...?" I inquired lightly. He glanced over at me, before returning to watch as Carly and Watari talked about something in hushed voices.

"It helps my deductive skills... you should try it." I smiled, and pushed my chair back, and tried doing that, I was about to lay my hands on my knees when I toppled over the side. I let out a squeak of surprise, but something caught me. I looked up with wide eyes to see Lawliet holding me. He promptly sat me back down in the chair.

"Practise." Was all he said. I sighed, deciding to sit cross-legged as usual, and watched Carly and Watari. Suddenly, Carly looked up and grinned as she caught my eye. I nearly turned away, suddenly wary of what was going on within her mind.

"Ah, Tenshi, glad to have your attention... And it looks like you're done eating. Would you like to go shopping now?" I with-held a groan, and nodded slowly, getting out of the chair. Near looked up from his action figurine, and his lips twitched.

"May I accompany you?" He asked politely. I smiled, and pleadingly looked up at Carly. She rolled her eyes, laughing, as she nodded.

"But I need Lawliet to come along as well, as someone to watch you two." I sighed but nodded. Lawliet and Near both got out of their seats and followed us to the door, Carly turned around.

"Near, get dressed in regular clothes please." The boy sighed lightly, and walked off, as we waited, Lawliet turned to me.

"Tenshi?"

"Yes, Lawliet?" I asked moodily.

"I will request that you call me Ryuzaki in public, please." I cocked my head to the side, but nodded.

"If you get a nicname, can I? Because Near, Mello and Matt won't tell me their real names. They get nicnames too."

"They're called alias', Tenshi, and yes. What would you like to be called?"

"Bane."

"Bane?"

"Or Shade."

"May I inquire why?"

"Because those are the names of my favorite stories that brother used to tell me."

"Uh, Bane... what if your brother cannot come and get you?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice... it was so soon of her arrival, only the morning after... he didn't want to push her away.

I blinked up at him and cocked my head further.

"But Brother said he would come for me." I said, stern and inmovable.

"What if something was stopping him from doing so?"

"Impossible."

"How? Nothing is impossible, Tenshi."

"Everything falls under that rule except for Brother. He even said that impossible doesn't apply to him."

"What if he is dead, Tenshi."

"Brother is coming for me, end of discussion _Ryuzaki_." I said, narrowing my eyes. He watched me carefully, and nodded, just as Near walked in. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants with a long sleeve shirt. I smiled at him, and we followed Carly out into the city.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Five: I'm Sorry**

"Absolutely not." I said, glaring harshly at Carly. She sighed.

"But it looks so cute on you!!"

"Bad enough that it is a _DRESS!!!_ But it is _PINK_ and _FRILLY!!!_" I argued, clenching my fists as I shot a glowering look to the two boys trying to remain invisible in the store. Suddenly, Near spoke up.

"I have to agree with Bane, pink is a very unbecoming color." I smiled, crossing my arms smugly as I grinned up at Carly. It seems that my only strong point is my appearance, they seem to think. Yes, I worry about if they will tell me to run and hide as well, that they will leave me or make me go away, and I worry about what they think of me, but they can go to hell if they think they can get me to wear something pink, let alone a dress or skirt.

"Allright... fine... But do you want anything that isn't black, blue or red?" She asked. I shook my head. Most of the items I had picked out were the same shorts and sweater with a tanktop. All the sweaters were black, all of the shorts were black and the tanktops were black blue and red. I agree quite adamantly with Lawliet's comment about clothes not being important.

Unless they are pink.

If it is pink, it deserves to die and rot and burn in hell.

I smiled triumphantly, lugging the basket towards the counter, when it was suddenly picked up, and I fell backwards, only for Near to catch me.

"What have I told you about asking for help?" Lawliet asked with a sigh as he handed the basket to Carly. I looked down at my toes, as Near stood slightly behind me, for some reason thinking I might fall again.

"I apologize... to you as well Near."

"For what?" He seemed mildly surprised as he mumbled said words.

"For making you catch me," I whispered.

"He could have let you fall, stop apologizing and don't beat yourself up over it," Lawliet said, ruffling my hair. I grumbled something, attempting to straighten out my curls. Near sighed and returned to the bouncy ball he was playing with. We all walked back to the school in silence.


	6. Assignment

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Six: Assignment**

I had been at the school for atleast two weeks now. I only ate cheerios, and made desperate attempts to befriend Mello, who begrudgingly surrendered to my pleas. Lawliet became my all-time companion, and Matt would stop by on very rare ocasion with Mello. Near though, seemed to appear and dissapear almost constantly at the oddest of times. Mainly when I was following Mello around. Though, when the boys went to be mentored and taught, I was stuck with Carly, who proceeded to play Barbie with me or allow me to just run outside.

I now sat outside of Watari's office, waiting in an edgy silence for him to call me in.

"Come in, Tenshi," he called softly. Mello walked out, and immediately my heart fell to my feet as I walked in. I looked at my toes, hands clasped behind me as I hung my head, bangs hiding my face.

"I'm sorry.... I didn't do it... I swear... Please don't make me leave..." I mumbled. Surprisingly, Watari laughed, and I looked up, my eyes wide.

"Don't worry, Tenshi. I don't _want_ you to leave. I fully intend to keep you here as long as possible." I immediately brightened, beaming up at him, and before I could think better, I was hugging him tightly around the leg. He smiled, leaning down and hugged me back, laughing.

"Allright, allright... I came to offer you a position as a student in the orphanage. For now, you'll just attend classes, but..." I blinked, then smiled.

"If you would allow it, I would love to attend your school and orphanage until Brother comes for me, Watari." He saddened.

"Uh... yes. Now, the classes available are deduction, science, math, politics, acting, martial arts, weaponry, chemistry, litterature, psychology, philosophy, several languages and forensics. What do you desire to take, Tenshi?" I had to pause for a moment to let it all sink in before I decided...

"I'll take deduction, math, acting, martial arts, weaponry, psychology, Japanese, French, German, forensics and literature."

"That's quite a few for your age, but very well." I sat for a few moments in silence, contemplating what I could do with all of these classes and what might happen, as Watari wrote out a schedule and drew a few points on a map. He handed them to me with a smile.

"Now, go enjoy yourself. Classes start in three days." I smiled.

"Thank you Watari."

"Not at all, Tenshi." And I left.

Little did I know I was on my way to dark profession...


	7. First Day

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Seven: First Day**

I had my hand clasped in Near's nervously as I stood in front of my first class, martial arts, which was convienantly in the early morning -before the sun rises, early- and Near had decided to walk me to it, since Lawliet had finally crashed from his five-day sugar-high. I took a deep breath, nibbling on a pinky as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. Near sighed.

"Just go in, Tenshi. It'll be fine. Besides, there's only three other boys in the class." I nodded, taking a deep breath. Near was right, I had nothing to worry about, so I walked in, just as timid as I usually was. I looked up through my bangs to see two boys wrestling about, a seven year old was lounging in a corner reading a book, and there were no adults left. I walked to the farthest, darkest corner I could find, but as I was walking, all attention was immediately turned to me.

"Hey!! I know you!!" One of the wrestling five year olds exclaimed. I gulped.

"Yeah! She's the girl who's always clinging to Lawliet!!" The other one exclaimed. The seven year old didn't even glance from his book.

By the end of the class I felt very tormented, and I would have been angry had I not been so exaughsted. The two boys had rattled me with questions, while I got thrown over the seven year olds shoulder in a 'test of my abilities'. I think my tailbones going to bruise. The sensei, Kizoru, said that I was a natural for never doing it before, and I allready knew several basic kicks and punches in what he was starting me out on, Tae Kwon Do.

After that class was Weaponry, with the same silent seven-year-old and a few older boys who seemed to like bossing me around. I finally lost it, and moved to punch one of them in the stomach -the highest I could reach- when the seven year old, who those pre-teens called Zaku, blocked my fist and threw me again. We had been taught how to remove the safety on most basic and common weapons and check if it's loaded today.

Then came acting, so I was quite sore, and found it was a very difficult class, since the sensei decided she wanted me to act confident, which meant I had to have some self confidence. It was me, another girl, and another boy, in the class. The girl was six and she was a natural -turns out the class was actually deception- and the boy had been in the class for quite a while. So while the others went through exercises and an improv, I was stuck with a personal lesson on how to gain self confidence. Then on controlling my temper, which seemed to be the only thing I had with confidence.

I really don't like that lady.

After that was deduction, which we were _required_ to sit like Lawliet. I had to spend fifteen minutes trying not to fall over just to get into the sitting position, and then staying there ended up with me leaning against the wall as we were taught about different kinds of situations and different methods of deduction. We were also given a lengthy lecture -thankfully Lawliet was there to comfort me, along with Near, Matt and Mello, my classmates- about finding our own form and release. I still had to find mine apparently.

Boy would that be fun.

After that was math, which I found particularly difficult than anything else, in which I had to go over even the most basic forms of equations and was given a large book filled with the different symbols and their meanings. Nothing interesting happened then except for me forcing Mello to assist me and the sensei.

Next came my litterature class, in which the sensei started with finding my mental wpm. Turns out I was allready at the spectacular level of 78. He would barely shut up about how proud he was as he gave me a long reading list and a pile of books, oxymoronicas, dictionaries, encyclopedias, synonymn finders and thesaures'. I had to have Lawliet, Mello and Near called down to assist me in hauling them all to my room.

After that came my psychology class, which I found particularly interesting, and found myself realizing that it played alot into deduction, though it was just a different way of looking at it. Lawliet also decided that while I was in deep thought I chewed on the ends of my hair, laid on my stomach, and closed my eyes, humming to myself. He found my deduction form for me.

Then came the hardest class of all, which I also took with Lawliet, Matt, Mello and Near; japanese language. I was trying to learn atleast three letters of the alphabet, but I couldn't even figure out how to pronounce their letters when in english format. Not even my own name. The sensei nearly smacked me, if it hadn't been for Mello reprimanding her.

After that was French and then German, both equally difficult, but with better temperal teachers, but several sheets of paper and books. Lawliet assured me that I would rarely receive this much work and books, because they were essentially assigning me an entire years worth of things. They just liked to get it out of the way. I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut, trying to think of something else as I worked on my 'acting' skills.

After that came forensics, which I immediately took to, though none of it made sense, I loved it, and found myself rambling to Mello, who was in the class, about gory scenes and horror stories Brother used to tell me about. He turned a glare to me and promptly told me to shove my brother's stories up my ass as we were walking out of class. I kept asking him what he meant by that, because I honestly didn't understand, and sighed when he refused to answer. I then went to Lawliet, and when he heard it, he wasn't happy.

"Who said that to you?"

"Mello. Why? What does it mean? Is it bad? Is it good? Do I have to leave?" I was quickly panicking and Lawliet saw that. He sighed.

"You've had a stressful day, Tenshi, go to your room, take a shower, and then get some food before bed. I'll handle this." I sighed, but did as he said and walked back to my room, wincing, I started to run when I heard an enraged Lawliet shout Mello's name. Once in my room, I took a long bath in warm water that I asked Carly to brew, and then got dressed in my black silk pajamas and headed to the kitchen. I got a cup of chocolate milk, stole a peice of Lawliet's chocolate cake, and walked back to my room. I blinked when I saw Mello standing outside my door.

"Mello? How can I help you?" I asked, resisting to take a sip of my milk. He quirked a brow.

"For one, you've been spending to much time around Lawliet... And, two, do you honestly not know what I meant by that?"

I nodded.

"Well... forget I said that, but Lawliet'll kill me if you don't tell him I apologized... and I am sorry, you just got _really_ annoying."

I smiled, told him I would let Lawliet know, said goodnight, and walked into my room. I only got four hours of sleep that night as I worked during a sugar rush.


	8. Assasination

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Eight: Assasination**

I had been in classes for a year now, I was exceptional in martial arts and weaponry. I even got close to throwing Zaku, but not succeeding as of yet. Math and languages still prove trivial and annoying, though Watari says I must take them or he will remove me from weaponry right before we start hand blades and swords. Forensics started to make sense, Deduction was complicated but I lived, and litterature was a blessing from above. I slowly got better at deception, though I'm still not very good at it, and my psychology class came almost as naturally as martial arts and weaponry.

Now, Watari had called me into class and I had a feeling it was about nearly starting a fight in the courtyard with some preteens. I'm now six, turning seven in a month. Lawliet was nine allready, and Matt, Mello and Near were also allready six. I was friends with them all, I still stuck like glue to Mello and Lawliet. Me and Matt have an understanding after we got in a verbal warfare about which was better: reading or games, which I won, and me and Near had a silent friendship. Almost everynight, one of them was in my bedroom, helping me study.

The fight that nearly started wasn't my complete fault. I had gotten my temper and self confidence into check, but as time ticked by I became more sensitive about my brother, and a stupid oaf by the name of Dick -yeah, that's his name- decided to make a saucy comment about me and my 'precious' brother. One not so innocent, and when Mello, who was standing beside me told me what it meant I exploded. I broke his nose before Lawliet could pry me off and drag me away.

"Come in Tenshi."

So maybe it was a bit of my fault, but he started it.

"I'm so sorry, Watari-" I began desperately, whispering as I instantly went to my original shy state I was only in when I was terrified. I didn't want them to get rid of me. Watari sighed, and cut me off. I looked up to see the boys closest goon, Sanzo, Mello, and Lawliet sitting around the desk. I bit my bottom lip in aprehension, closing my eyes as I nibbled on the ends of my hair.

Either they were going to kick me out, I was going to lose a class, I wasn't going to be in any trouble at all, or I was going to be punished some other way.

"I understand the situation, Tenshi, and you are not at complete fault... in fact, I beleive it is time I assign you to a gaurdian. I shot my head up straight, eyes wide as I slowly broke into a grin.

"Are you serious Watari?" I asked, forgetting the others in the room. He nodded.

"His name is Bareck Sparrow. He's an X-marine black operations, government special ops, and trained assasin as well as detective."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes. You will begin, from this day on, Assasination training." I smiled softly, hiding the guilt wrenching at my stomach. I ignored the eyes of Lawliet and Mello that critisized me carefully.

"Allright... When can I meet him?"

"Tomorrow."


	9. Famous

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Nine: Famous**

I sat on the counter of the kitchen, my feet swinging to kick the back of the chair that had allowed me access this high as I had a book open beside me and I was munching on cheerios, not paying attention to the words as I tried to figure out how I felt about all of this.

"You okay...?" Asked a soft voice. I blinked, and looked up to see Mello heaving his way up beside me. He was considerably taller, even if he was about the same age.

"I'm going to learn how to kill...." I murmured. It still didn't seem like it was real.

"I thought you liked all of that stuff?"

"Yeah... talking and reading and writing and even thinking about it... But if I go down this road, Mello, it means I'm going to have to take more than one life, protect others, and a few may be innocent or not deserving of it..."

"I think you shouldn't worry, Tenshi. Even a lonely angel needs to trust someone, especially right now." I smiled up at him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you Mello... Can I trust you?"

"Yeah... you can trust me." He said, returning the hug. Both of us were unaware of Near and Lawliet's presence that were watching from the doorway.

"I'm scared Mello... What should I do?" I whimpered.

"I think you should listen to Watari. If he thinks you can do this, then you can. When has he ever mislead us?" I nodded.

"So how exactly did you know I was upset?"

"You're reading shakespeare and you have milk in your cheerios."

"Ah... the infamous detective at work on his deductive skills without chocolate? Unheard of!"

"Hey! Who you calling infamous?! It's famous, to you!"


	10. Training

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Ten: Training**

I stood in the dojo of the martial arts class, my back leaning against the wall, my eyes closed, my hands clenched to keep them from trembling. I took deep breaths, but I couldn't keep it from catching when the door slid open. Honestly, I was terrified of meeting this mercenary, even if my survival, well being and wishes were required to be his upmost concern.... that, and training me in his line of work. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to cool my nerves, as I twirled a lock of my hair repeatedly and schooled my face blank.

He was tall, that was the first thing that registered. He had to be atleast six feet and my shockingly recent two feet and one inch seemed significantly dwarfed in his presence. He had a deep tan, pointing towards an indian decent, and his black hair swooped in light wavy curls over and around his deep chocolate brown eyes. They were hard as stone, but when they layed on me I couldn't deny the warmth that burned behind their walls. He had a pair of katana's strapped to his back, and when I looked him over I found five knife sheaths, a gun in an ankle holster, brass knuckles embedded into his gloves, and shingaurds underneath his slacks. He wore a white T-shirt that was tucked in, and a leather belt.

I stood up, and forced a hesitant smile. He crouched down to my level, removing a glove which no doubt had poison on the leather, and held out his hand for me to shake. I laid my tiny hand in his and he smiled.

"Hello, Tenshi. You can Call me Black Sparrow. I'll be your gaurdian." I smiled up at him.

"You know who I am... and forgive me for saying this, but you remind me of Brother."

"Brother?" Truth was, Sparrow was acutely aware of the situation with her family and her mental state over it. Watari had asked him to find a soft aproach, leaning her mental state towards the reality of the situation without hurting her to badly.

"Yes. I agreed to train as an assasin with you until Brother can come and get me."

"Then let us train." I smiled softly, a real smile this time, and nodded, hugging him tightly. He gave a deep chuckle and hugged me back, ruffling my hair. Why does everybody do that? When he pulled back, he shook his head to get the hair out of his face.

"Allright, pull your hairback, and show me the martial art moves you can do." I had allready learned the basics in caopeira, brazillian jujitsu, jijutsu, and Tae Kwon Do. I showed him every move I could remember.

"Good, allright, so I'll continue your martial arts training, that's prominent in a mercenary or assasin. Now, tell me, do you know how to use a stilleto dagger?" My eyes brightened slightly.

"Can I?" He quirked a brow.

"Well... if you don't know how to use one, I'll have to teach you." And the lessons continued with pain, bruises, cuts and joy.


	11. Waiting

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Eleven: Waiting...**

I sat, my back leaning against the front entrances door, my eyes closed as I thought. Right now, I was doing a somewhat ritual thing that I had begun for about an hour everynight. I'd wait here for Brother. Because Brother would come and get me. I was seven and a half now, I was one inch taller, and ecstatic about it, but the longer it took for Brother to come, the shorter my temper and patience got, and Sparrow found it a wonderfull topic to tease me on constantly. It was imperative for a mercenary to release all connections to the outside world for their sake, as well as having perfect control and discipline over ones emotions.

I think he forgets that I am female sometimes.

I've become close friends with Near, Lawliet -who insists I call him Ryuzaki now that he's reached his 'turning' age-, and Mello. Lawliet is a lot like an older brother, and Mello is constantly by my side, my best friend, me and Near just seem to... click, I guess is the only word. Matt and me have gotten closer, but he finds it his daily exercise to give me an insufferable number of pet names. Watari and me talk, and me and Carly avoid eachother now... we had gotten in a fight, though I can't remember for the life of me what about.

I jumped, hearing a noise outside the door, and got up, dragging a stool over, I opened it slightly, when something wet came racing in. I shut the door quickly, and turned, going into a fighting stance, only to see a small kitten running haywire and mewling at an insane volume. My eyes widened, and I raced over to pick it up, comforting it and whispering things, and I quickly raced to my new room. Since I had gotten my gaurdian, we got conjoined rooms. Normally they were shared, except for the fact that he was male and I was female.

I raced into my room, going into the bathroom I grabbed a red towel, and dried it off, running a hair dryer over its fur until it purred. It snuggled into my sweater, and I sat down at my desk, drawing a comb through it's long black fur.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. My eyes flew wide, and in a panic, I placed the kitten in my desk drawer, before answering the door, I made sure they couldn't see inside.

"Matt?" I asked, keeping my expression mild. He quirked a brow.

"What's up with you?"

"You're the one standing at my doorway in the middle of the night." He rolled his eyes.

"I won't ask... anyways, precious, I was wondering if- did something just 'mew'?" My eyes flew wide, and before I could stop him, he slinked past me, looking around my room with his goggles high on his head in his mess of red hair.

"Uh... no, it didn't, that's absurd, now if you don't mind, get out of my room!"

_MEOOOOOW!!!_

"Obviously, kitten, you have brought home one of your kin." He said, and opened the droor. He pulled out the black kitten and looked it over. "It suits you."

"Please don't tell anyone, I just found him outside in the rain and-"

_BOOM!!_

Shit.

Thunder.

I 'eeped' and ran over to Matt, hugging him tightly as he dropped the cat with a 'thump'. I whimpered when the lightening flashed, and he sighed, hugging me tightly before pulling back.

"I won't tell anyone about Spook, if you get Mello in here for the storm instead of me." It was renowned through the entire orphanage that I was terrified of thunder and lightning. I refused to tell any of them why, but it seemed 'Spook', the kitten as Matt now called it, was equally scared as it gave a terrified yowl. I had stayed with Matt and Mello in their room the last time there was a storm, and Sparrow had nearly had a heart attack searching the grounds, because Mello thought it funny to not tell him I was asleep under Matt's bed.

I leaned down, nodding, picking up the kitten, I shoved it down my sweater, cradling the lump, and Matt held my door open. I smiled up at him and jumped, my face horror-stricken when another clap of thunder echoed through the hall. At that exact moment, Mello, the only light sleeper in the entire orphanage -Lawliet was on a trip to japan- was in the hall, and escorting me into his room when-

_MEOW!!!_

"Did your shirt just meow?" He asked skeptically. I smiled sheepishly, unzipping my sweater to reveal the black terrified kitten. Mello's lips twitched, as he tried to not smile, and took the kitten, stroking it an odd act of tenderness. Matt noticed the look on my face.

"He has a soft spot for baby animals." I nodded, and squeaked, hugging Mello tight as another flash of lightening and thunder flew by. He laughed slightly, and I glared up at him, as he walked over to his bed, helping me up on it, and tucking me in. He laid down beside me, allowing me to burry myself in his chest, coddling the kitten as I soon fell asleep, still trembling and squeaking everytime the thunder or lightning passed.


	12. Realization

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Twelve: Realization**

"TENSHI?!!!" A voice yelled down the hall, followed by several others. My head flew up, bonking straight into Mello's chin, and we both fell of either side of the bed with pained groans of surprise. Mello let out a curse, which I promptly covered my ears.

"Not listening!!" I repeated, allready forgetting what woke me up in the first place.

"Don't be a baby!" Mello snapped, yanking my hands away with a string of colorfull words. My eyes widened then narrowed, and to his great surprise, I slapped him, softly, but just like with a dog, It surprised him enough to shut up.

"I don't know who taught you that, but you of all people should know it's extremely innapropriate to use fowl language in front of a lady!" I snapped.

"DID YOU JUST HIT ME?!!"

"Yes." I replied, then heard my name called again. I stood up, stretching, and scratched the back of my head, just as someone banged on the door.

"MATT!!! MELLO!!! OPEN UP!!!! IF TENSHI'S IN THERE AND- oh, hello Tenshi." Sparrow said calmly, smiling down at me and moving to ruffle my hair. I calmly grabbed his wrist, twisting it and pushing it away from my head. I opened my mouth to reply, when a streak of black clawed its way up my leg. I let out a yelp of surprise, falling backwards, a black kitten, more obviously known as Spook, was nuzzling himself into my neck. I sweatdropped.

"Is... that...a...cat?" Sparrow asked slowly, and Lawliet peeked his head outside the door. My eyes flew wide, and I tried to hide it.

"Um... no, it's just... It's Mello's fault!" I concluded, pointing a finger over at Mello, who exploded.

"WAS NOT!!" He cried. I narrowed my eyes.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Do you want me to hit you again?!"

"Just try it!" I glared, feeling the anger in the pit of my stomach swell. I got to my feet and placed the kitten on Lawliet's head.

"Please watch Spook while I go skin Mello alive." I said sweetly, then clenching my fists, I turned to Mello, and dived at him. He dodged, and I rolled to soften my landing, before springing to a crouching position and pulling his ankles out from under him. He twisted free, and as I lunged over him, ready to straddle his hips and deal a punch, someone caught me by the waist. I glowered up into the concerned eyes of Sparrow.

"Tenshi...? Are you allright? You seem to be angry about something more than Mello..."

"No I'm not. I'm just in a bad mood, because Mello and Matt were the only ones who even noticed that there was a Storm last night, and Matt only noticed because he was awake allready." I grumbled, looking away.

"That's not all." Sparrow said slowly.

"I have to agree with Black," Lawliet started, "Tenshi, when you fight with us, you rarely not hold back, and your temper and patience has been going through the roof." I broke free of Sparrow, sent them all a withering glare.

"I'm fine."

"Clearly you aren't."

"What makes you say that?"

"You've been eating milk in your cheerios for the past month, you're vicious and have been getting in fights almost constantly, you're more jumpy, you're not sleeping and staring out windows and door ways, as if searching for something, you're failing in your lessons, you're barely eating anything else, you're reading more often, and you just nearly punched Mello in the face hard enough to knock him out, and have seemingly lost your entire 'Tenshi' demeanor."

"Thank you for the observasion, Sherlock." I growled at Lawliet. "But unlike you prats, I don't need someone to tell me how to think for myself. How do you know all of that wasn't just an act? Yeah, suck it up, Mello. All of you shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." I stalked towards the door.

"We're not trying to offend you, Tenshi." Sparrow started.

"Stop calling me that. It isn't even my real name."

"But it's the only name you have. Look, kid, we're worried about you, we care about you.... But, does this have something to do with your brother?"

My eyes narrowed, and I immediately went into an instantenious deduction. I had two options, face them and myself, or run. Running sounded the best. So that's what I did, I sprinted out the door, ignoring their shouts as I sped down the corridors. Once I reached my room, I shut and locked the door before shoving my desk in front of it. I then turned off the lights, and went to the darkest corner of my room and curled up under my bed.

As I sat there, I allowed my mind to become blank, pushing everthing away, and I realized why assasins had to push everything away. Because it's the only way to deal with your problems.


	13. Trust

**Growing up Whammy**

**Chapter Thirteen: Trust**

I groggily lifted my head, blearily looking up into light. I had locked myself in the completely dark room for three days now, not eating, or anything other than showering and using the bathroom. I had also found a rather sharp object, a twisted deduction in my mind that told me that physical pain would distract me from emotional pain, and I had started slicing through my upper thighs, where no one could see them, and they were carefully bandaged.

I glared harshly up at the concerned face of Mello, but at the pained look on his features, I immediately softened, and he kneeled in front of me.

"Don't you remember...?" He questioned softly, a tone he only reserved for me and Matt, he never used it otherwise.

"Remember what, Mello?" I asked bitterly. He sighed, crouching in front of me, as we were now eye-level.

"Remember, I promised that you could trust me, and you still can."

"Mello... you fool. I can't trust anybody."

"Why?"

"Because Brother told me not too, and I should have listened. You've been keeping me from him."

"No... Tenshi, I don't know how to tell you... but your brother isn't coming. He's probably dead, Tenshi, and you can't loose everybody else over him."

"I never had anybody else."

"Yes you did." He growled.

"Who?" I hissed, glaring hatefully up at him. His features broke, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"You've always had me... Tenshi, please... just tell me what's wrong." I searched his features, my anger slowly fading as I saw what this had done to him. I had never thought that my emotions, my rage, my depression, would affect anyone else.

"I... I'm sorry, Mello..." I murmured, before breaking down crying again and throwing myself at him. He fell flat on his back, with my arms around him as I sobbed into his shoulder till I fell unconcious, his hand soothingly rubbing my back.


	14. Faith

**Growing Up Whammy**

**Chapter Fourteen: Faith**

For four years I continued my training. I was eleven years old now. Sparrow had taught me the dynamics of the human body, or at least the basics, and the weaknesses of each point. He was teaching me how to kill. He taught me how to kill without evidence, so that it looked like an accident. He taught me stealth, endurance, helped me raise my stamina, and helped me destroy what was left of my emotions. The only one I kept was compassion, for the innocent and weak, as Sparrow wanted it. Compassion would be vital to my survival.

I spent most of my time with Mello and Ryuzaki now, when I wasn't training. All of my classes had been dropped once I mastered the basics of each, though I was fluent in German and Japanese. If I needed to learn something, Sparrow taught me or found me a teacher.

But, every Sunday, I spent the entire day in the schools cathedral, praying to my brother, but also praying for him on the slim chance he was alive. I didn't believe much in God, but I did in Guardian Angels…

So I asked them to protect him and make him happy. I asked them, that if he was alive, they would help him find me… But I couldn't help but wonder, if he was alive, did he want to find me? It had been five years, after all…

I sat in the cathedral now, head bowed in reverence, eyes closed, hands folded as I kneeled before a stained glass window, instead of the small cross and set up in the front of the church.

"Aren't you praying to the wrong thing?" A voice asked. I blinked, falling away from the peaceful reverie I had been enveloped in. I looked up, rubbing my eyes with my hands. I think I had fallen asleep.

"Huh…?"

"It's almost curfew, and I was wondering why you were praying to the window…?" Near asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"I don't believe in God, or Jesus Christ. They may have been beings, as well as Adam and Eve, but I don't think of them as holy."

"Then why are you here? What are you praying too?"

"My brothers guardian angel." Near went rigid, but it was quickly masked with his usual bored, nonchallance. I could tell he feared I was falling back into my old pattern. Well, they do say that history repeats itself… but not yet. Not quite yet.

"If he is dead, I want him happy in heaven. I talk to him. It makes me happy. If he is alive, I pray he is happy on Earth, and safe."

"Oh…" I could hear the relief in his voice. I was trained to notice these things.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on going crazy again. Care to accompany me to a nice cup of hot chocolate."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," He said in warning. I was blank, but I still felt I needed the information. I couldn't completely kill my curiosity, I just learned to control it when I needed to. Now I did not.

"Why?"

He grinned. "Carly bought new dish-ware for the house for Christmas this year. It's mainly pink, or flowery." I couldn't suppress a shiver of discust.

Ew.

I hate pink.

"Oh well, thanks… Care to accompany me to my room then? I'm in need of a bit of help with my strategy work. It involves a _lot_ of algebra. To much for my taste."

"Why don't you ask L? He is better than me."

I sighed. Ryuzaki had recently been informed he would become the next L, but in effect, he had distanced himself from everyone else. Just as I had. I understood. He would soon become famous, but if he remained connected to others… it may risk their lives, as well as his. He couldn't take that chance.

"I asked you, didn't I?" Near nodded, and walked with me to my room, and helped me with my homework.


	15. Request

**Request**

"Tenshi-chan…? Tenshi-chan? Tenshi-chan?? Tenshi-chan?! Tenshi?!! TENSHI!!!" I shot up, barely stopping my head from hitting Sparrows. He dodged skillfully, and grinned, waving an envelope in front of my face. I snatched it from him, and opened up the package. I withdrew the tape, and examined it carefully. I withdrew a slip of paper from the package, and read the note aloud to me and Sparrow.

'_Dear Bane,_

_By now you should have all ready figured out who this is, and if not, find some sweets and do not read further until you can. I am requesting your assistance. No doubt you are reading this aloud to Sparrow, and possibly the others. I have a set of instructions for you._

_Do not reveal who sent you this letter._

_Find a private place where you can watch the video tape._

_Follow my instructions from there.'_

I sighed. L. He was such a **show off**. But he was flashy, and I had to admit, I was impressed. Me and Near are probably the only ones who would ever remember that I had requested he call me Bane when out in public. Near would only remember because he had an eidetic memory. He remembered _everything_. Everyone else called me Shade.

You see, I am now fifteen years of age. In one year, the day after my sixteenth birthday, Sparrow will move on to his next trainee, and I will be moving to Japan, working as a special officer in the NPA, in my profession. They now had to refer to me in my cover-name, just as they had to do with L.

"Tenshi-chan?" Of course, Sparrow refused to follow that rule. "Who is it?"

"I do believe it is very clear that I do _not_ tell you who sent this to me."

He attempted to pout. I quirked a brow, and he dropped the act.

"Fine. I all ready had Roger set up a room for you, anyways."

I nodded, and got out of bed. He turned around, racing for the door, so that he could spare his eyes. I could care less about modesty and privacy, two lessons Sparrow had taught me that could prove fatal, as well as feeling self-concious about anything. I had to be completely confident, no matter what. And that had backfired on him, so that I had no problem changing in front of anybody.

I pulled off my clothes and went into my bathroom, leaving the door open so that I could hear if anybody as approaching, and my gun on the stand beside the shower. I ruffled my chopped-up hair and turned on the cold water. Without a second thought, I stepped in, and started washing myself.

What could L want? What reason did he need my assistance? Did he need an assassin, a detective, or some other sort of ability I possess? Why me, and not Sparrow, or anybody else? He has complete connection to the entire Whammy network, one that has been set up for a very long time, mind you. It seemed, since he had turned sixteen, he had gotten… strange. But, I couldn't help but sense that there was some hidden meaning in all of this.

With a sigh, I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body to dry off, and grabbed my handgun, walking into my room.

"Hello, Mello." Said boy turned around, only to blush hotly. He grinned, his traditional cocky smirk, his eyes roaming my body. I rolled my eyes.

He _wished_.

He stepped closer to me, and wrapped his arms around me, taking my gun and setting it down. He nuzzled his head into my neck and I grinned.

Then again, I wished that as well.

I sighed though, and pushed him away.

"Nuh-uh, I got a case. You're horny. And we both know better. Me having a boyfriend would… endanger… everyone…" My voice went soft at the last part, and I subconsciously held Mello tighter. Mello stepped back. Unlike what the rest of the world thinks, he was a perfectly controlled gentleman when around me, no matter what he or his body thought.

Once I was free of his embrace, I went to my dresser and grabbed out a set of clothing. Black sweatpants, white socks, crimson tank-top, armor, leather jacket and boots, holsters and sheaths, and my bag of weapons.

I dropped my towel, aware but not caring that Mello was watching, and got dressed. I grabbed the package, letter and tap from my desk, slung my bag over my shoulder, and walked into the hall.

Mello ran up to me, attempting to grab me by my arm. I stopped short, stepping slightly back, and he ended up falling forward. I caught him by his arm, steadying him before he could fall, and turned him to face me.

"Yes?"

"Did you know I hate it when you do that?!!" He snapped, losing his temper lightly.

"Yes." He narrowed his eyes.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the sakuracon down in town with me and Matt." I grinned. I spent my free time training, or reading Shonen manga. I _lurved_ it…

"Yes." I replied simply. I knew it frustrated him when I answered with one-word lines.

He glowered down at me for a moment, I had almost caught up to his height, before grinning and walking off. I rolled my eyes and continued down the halls until I was at Roger's office. I knocked on the door.

An aged Carly opened it, smiling.

"Hello Te-"

"Bane."

"Uh, yes. Hullo, Bane. I'm to show you to the recreation room." I nodded, and followed her to one of the many recreation rooms. She dropped me off at the door with a friendly goodbye, and left to do her own business. I walked inside the room, shutting and locking the door behind me, and placed the tape in the player, and turned on the tv. I sat down on the couch, and pressed Play on the remote.

An image of a small animated kitten appeared on the screen.

Spook.

My lips twitched, but I suppressed the emotion, and watched in mild amusement. Like I said. L. Flashy.

"Hello," a robotic voice said in german. I waited patiently for it to continue. "Bane, I am currently operating on a high-class confidential case here in Japan. A mass murderer has broken loose, and he is incredibly skilled. I am requesting your help, and that of your personal contacts, in chasing him down."

"Inside that package is a plane ticket, and money for a cab. This case must be operated underneath complete secrecy, so tonight, leave without a trace. I am trusting you, Bane."

And the kitten melted away into a white and black fuzzy screen. I clicked off the tv, put the tape back in the package, and prepared to leave.

**A/N: Yay! Their first case together! I got Deathnote manga up to six the other day, and have gotten pretty inspired. I'll be doing some research on previous cases of mass murder and bombing, but any input will help with this 'arc' in the story… Without it, this may take some time. And a sneak peek for all of you awesome readers.**

"Bane."

"L."

"Thank you."

"Not at all… now what do you mean by my personal contacts?"

"I meant what I said. We will both need assistance in this."

"Allright, then I will call Aiber and Wedy."

**A/N: Cool, huh? And yep, I decided I'd play around with how L came in contact with the underground world, like in volume five I believe, and decided that because of Tenshi's profession, she will know them.**

**Special thanks to Pandashi, jaz7 and Shinobi of the sound! I lurvs your reviews!**

**Also, this story has had over 1,500 hits, and 3 faves, and 3 alerts… yet only 3 reviews total for fourteen chapters?!!**

**I may put the story on hiatus, because that is becoming a MAJOR hit to my ego… **


	16. Reunion

**Reunion**

I slipped out of my room easily, leaving the Whammy house in the dark of the night when no one would notice. In four hours, Sparrow would be checking up on me to make sure I had fallen asleep after all of my homework and such had been done (I had a tendency to forget to sleep) and my plane started boarding in… I glanced down at my watch… half an hour. I tightened my grip on my backpack and climbed in the back of the cab I had called, and pulled out my laptop. I had about twenty minutes until we reached the airport.

This had been a safety precaution Sparrow had told me about when leaving a base. You cleared all phone records, all internet records, all birth records… everything. And then you made new ones. Phone records, emails, past jobs, past relationships, past cities you lived in, passports, everything. I was building my new identity. The Whammy house wouldn't be able to find me until I wanted them to, since I was using one of my pre-arranged identities I had done without any ones knowledge. But they would all know I had gotten an assignment. Hopefully Mello would be the only one to worry.

I swear, he had too many emotions…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I boarded the plane, staring out the window sadly. I was leaving them all, possibly forever. Once this career started, I wasn't allowed to be in contact with any of them… it was too early… I was supposed to have two more months… I stopped thinking then, telling myself to suck it up, and set to wondering what L might need of me…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked out of the bustling airport, blending in perfectly as an American tourist with blue jeans and a blue long-sleeve shirt. I grabbed the nearest cab, and asked in so-so Japanese, maintaining my tourist aliby.

"Cake?" He laughed and started driving.

You see, L hadn't given me a location, so, thinking like he would, I pretty much asked to be taken to the most popular tourist sugar-oriented location. I was apparently somewhere in the Tokyo region, and it looked like near Shibuya…

Hopefully I can track L down, because it seems to be he's testing me with this…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the large bakery, bustling with late-night couples, and my eyes immediately locked on to a familiarly messy tuft of black hair, a loose white long-sleeve and blue jeans.

I cleared my throat behind him, Watari smiling over at me across from L at their table. L turned calmly to face me.

"Bane," he greeted. I nodded.

"L," I greeted. "Watari," I added quickly. The old man smiled and inclined his head.

"I'd request you call me Ryuuzaki in public, please." I nodded again.

"I'd request you call me Sasha Miltzhin," I said, flashing my ID. He smiled slightly, a small twitch of the lips. I was still expressionless. He stuffed a fork of strawberry cake in his mouth, what looked like his sixth piece from the plates around him, before continuing.

"Is the last name German?" I nodded. His smile widened. "Sly. Would you like some cake?" I shook my head, and took a seat across from L. "How about some cheerios?" He teased. I just looked at him. "Is everything all right?" He asked, quickly getting concerned.

"I'm vegan," I said simply in German. His eyes widened, almost in horror.

"You or _you_ is?" He asked, leaning closer.

"We both are," I replied. I had given up the sweets and things once I realized what they were doing to my training. I got faster, my muscles came back stronger, all together I was better. My alibi as a tourist was that I grew up in a farm in the states with my German parents and had to slaughter chickens.

"Well then…" He moved to take another bite of cake, but the fork clacked noisily on the plate. He pouted childishly and picked up the empty plate with one finger, the crumbs falling down onto the linoleum table-counter. I soundlessly swiped it from his hands and went and got him another cake. I sat down, sliding the piece of strawberry delicacy in front of him.

"Thank you."

"Not at all. May we get to business now?" He nodded. "What did you mean by my personal contacts?"

"I meant what I said. We will both need assistance in this."

"Allright, then I will call Aiber and Wedy." He nodded.

"You should do it at the hotel," he suggested calmly. I nodded, reclining backwards as I waited for him to finish his desserts so that we could leave.

* * *

I reclined in the hotel room L was renting for himself. Unsurprisingly, I had my own in the hotel two blocks away.

"Thank you Watari," L said softly as a plate of cake shaped like onigiri was placed in front of him. "Now," he said, stuffing a forkful in his mouth as he sat in his odd way, looking straight at me in what would be unnerving to anyone else. "The first thing you must explain is why you are so different."

"I'm a covert operations officer," I replied calmly.

"Hmmm... yes... in other words you are an extremely good assassin." I nodded. And he called _me_ abnormal? Then again, I don't think he likes mirrors very much...

"The second?" I pressed, becoming bored.

"Ah, yes. What were your actions after you recieved the note?"

I was expecting this one. Now, what to tell him...? You see, there are parts of my trade I cannot reveal, which means my words have to be chosen perfectly but cannot appear anything than the total truth.

"I followed your instructions. Then I destroyed my files there, and grabbed a false identity. I left late at night, boarded a plane, got off the plane, grabbed a cab, and found you."

"How'd you find me?" He asked curiously, looking up.

I let my lips twitch into a sly smile. "I asked 'candy'." L twitched.

"Ah, yes... I suppose it was easy, then..." He seemed perturbed, but quickly brushed it aside.

"Third thing?"

"Why do you think there's a third?" He countered quickly. Too quickly.

"There's always a third." L nodded, finishing off a bite of cake, before replying.

"I need to tell you about the case. We'll be working closely with the police but... there's a catch." I nodded. "My suspect is the Head of Police." I stopped my eyes from widening. That was surprising. "You see, there's been a series of murders lately, not quite connecting, but starting at the same time as some political scandals." I nodded.

"So... let me get this straight. A politician is wrapped up in scandals, and at about the same time, serial murders started?" L nodded. "What's the scandal?"

"I believe that the politician is attempting to place the Japanese Head of Police's son as Japan's new ambassador in America." My eyes widened visibly this time. That was big. "Exactly."

"What's your theory on the murders...?"

"I believe an assassin has been hired to keep the politician... in line, you could say." L took a bite of cake before continuing. "I think the murders are a threat, a psychological attack... but some of them are bettering the politician's standings."

"And what's this politician's name?" I asked casually, reclining in my seat. L watched me carefully, his eyes wide as usual, almost expressionless.

"Yoshiro Mori." I gaped at L.

"You're crazy."

* * *

**A/N: First off, to those of you who don't know, Yoshiro Mori was the prime minister of Japan for two terms around April 2000-2001. Anything stated in this fanfiction related at all to Japan is most likely not true, unless I say so. Like a festival or whatever. The Japanese Head of Police (if those even exist) then, I don't even know if he/she has a son... so yeah.**

**Special thanks to my almost-regular reviewer Minni (for short). Loving your support!**


	17. Part Two: Aiber and Wedy

**IMPORTANT: This story will be updated every Sunday!**

**A/N: **Alright, Growing up Whammy fans, I'm sorry. I know it's been forever, but I've written myself into a proverbial wall here. So I am going to try to continue the story, bringing in the different characters, but I'm going to warn you 1. I can't garuntee an amazing ending 2. This will not even be remotely cannon after this point. Light/Kira will not make an appearance as main characters. 3. I can't garuntee the characters will be in character, but I will try.

So if you want to continue on with me, your support, your _suggestions_ and your comments will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy the story if you will, if not, enjoy many others.

I might revamp the story, and entirely rewrite the thing, because I've realized my OC is quite mary sue. So if her personality seems out of character, I'm sorry. This is the roughdraft of the final version, essentially.

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Part Two: **Politics, Parties and Deaths**  
Chapter Two: **Aiber and Wedy

The Newscaster smiled maliciously. "Yoshiro Mori is one of the most respectable politicians of Japan," The bottle-blonde anchor speeled. "Since he became Prime Minister, not _once_ has he failed in representing the public." The TV showed flashes of various wars, natural disasters, riots, and political corruptions. "But this year, after the tragic death of our Japanese Ambassador to America, Sayumi Hitorashi, Yoshiro-samma is faced with the most difficult decision of his career."

A series of five pictures juxtaposed themselves on the screen around the anchors face. "Yoshiro has five likely candidates for the position, all fully eligible and well-respected individuals. But Yoshiro-samma must choose from between them, the one who represents Japan not just as a people, but as country."

The camera zoomed out to reveal both the anchor and Yoshiro-samma sitting in a cozy little interview platform as the National Anthem of Japan played. "Yoshiro-samma, how will you be deciding who gets this most prestigious position?"

Yoshiro smiled pleasantly and the camera zoomed in to catch it. The Prime Minister of Japan was a slightly chubby man with a receding hairline, rosy cheeks and an eye-catching smile. He was dressed primly in an almost-expensive, but-not-over-the-top suit with a black and gold silver tie. "Me and my cabinet have already completed the intial background checks necessary, and reviewed the resume's submitted. Together, we've narrowed down the list of candidates to just 5." The screen blacked out, revealing the faces of the five candidates as the anchor and Yoshiro spoke.

"And who are these lucky fellows?" The anchor inquired.

"Reiko Hinamori, Satoshi Nekozawa, Hitori Morinozuka, Jyuushin Ohtori, and Shunsui Yamamoto."

The screen returned to the footage of the interview.

"Hitori Morinozuka – isn't that the Head of the NPA's son?" The anchor asked, smirking devilishly.

Yoshiro's smiled dimmed a wat or two, but remained in tact. "Yes, he is. All of the candidates have strong connections to other powerful influences in the Japanese Government."

The anchor snorted. "So you're admitting to showing favoritism to candidates who know the right people?"

Yoshiro scowled. "I have to. It's a requirement for the job to be well-connected."

"And what are the other qualifications the candidates must meet, Yoshiro-samma?"

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Ryuuzaki, this is Aiber and Wedy," Bane introduced, flourishing boredly in the direction of her two companions. Bane slouched down into an over-stuffed crème colored couch, hiking up one foot onto the coffee table, examining her nails. This whole freaking affair was taking too long. Ryuuzaki refused to discuss the case until the whole team was there, and it had taken three days to fly in the sneaky duo from Germany. Bane was getting impatient – she was finally old enough, finally had the skills to track down her brother. She didn't like just sitting around fiddling her thumbs when she could be out looking for him.

Of course, she hadn't been fiddling her thumbs. She'd been researching Yoshiro Mori and the NPA's Head of Police, Sato Morinozuka.

Aiber bowed in an elegant fashion, greeting L with a handsome smile. "Monsieour, it is an honor." H then promptly tossed himself onto the couch beside Bane in just as casual a position.

"A pleasure," Wedy greeted, nodding, and taking a seat in one of the matching crème colored arm chairs.

L regarded them quietly, thinking carefully for a moment as he stirred his chocolate pudding with a chopstick. "Yes. Your specialties?" L asked, taking the chopstick out of the bowl, and licking the pudding off of it.

Aiber chuckled. "I am a conman."

"And I'm a recon specialist," Wedy said, smirking as L gave a rather lewd show of cleaning the pudding off of his chopstick, before sticking it back into the pudding and repeating the process.

"Recon?" L inquired, with a smudge of chocolate pudding on the side of his mouth, quirking his head to the side as he gazed steadily at Wedy.

"I find out things you don't want me to know, and visit places you don't want me to go," Wedy purred, leaning forward and wiping off the smudge of pudding with her thumb. L blushed. After all, he was only sixteen. Wedy was 24 – and an accomplished seductress.

Bane rolled her eyes at the show. "How poetic," she remarked. Then, getting down to business, said, "Aiber and Wedy were old friends of Sparrow's."

"Very well. Shall we discuss the case?"

"Sure. Unless you'd like to stall again," Bane grumbled. "Tell me all the nitty gritty details."

"3 months ago Sayumi Hitorashi, the Japanese Ambassador in America died in a car crash. After that, every single Monday, someone dies in a car crash. The medical examiner writes it off as accidental deaths."

Aiber quirked a brow. "Monday? What's so special about Monday?"

L shrugged. "I presume that that's when the killer has time. It's so regular, it seems like a habit. I believe the killer himself is hired, guessing by the regularity of the murders."

Bane nodded. "Makes sense. Continue."

"Each of those who have died all appeared in the evening news as criminals, or were otherwise connected to criminal activity."

"A vigilante?" Bane interrupted.

L shook his head. "I don't think so. The fact that the killer did not just kill those in the news, but those the police have been secretly investigating is odd."

"Is there any common ground between the victims besides illicit activity?"

L nodded. "All of them were caught up in gang activity at some level."

Bane twisted her mouth. "How is this connected to the political scandal you told me about? How did the police catch on, even? This doesn't seem like a pattern they would even notice."

"They don't know about those murders yet. I haven't told them. They only caught on after the 3rd murder that furthered Yoshiro's political standings." L handed each of them a file of the political victims.

Wedy spoke up at that moment. "So the Prime Minister's behind the murders? But how is he killing them?" Wedy asked, gesturing to the file of the victim she held. "Yoshiro and this guy weren't even in the country at the same time."

"I don't think Yoshiro's behind it," L said simply.

Aiber frowned, looking between L and Bane. "I don't get it."

"You think someone's bribing him?" Bane questioned.

L nodded, wiping up the last remnants of the pudding with his finger and suckling on it. "I think the Head of the NPA is using some of the deaths to threaten him, and others to bribe him."

"But how do you know the political deaths and the other deaths are connected?"

"Because the political deaths were car crashes that occurred on Monday."

Bane shook her head, chuckling. Only L would have noticed a pattern that obscure. "And what do you want me to do about it, L? I'm a killer – it's not my job to _catch_ killers."

"Yes, but you are also an exceptional detective, with personal connections I would not even dream of. You also have experience in… methods… I do not."

"Methods?" Bane questioned.

"He means torture for information, honey," Wedy said with a laugh. "He means torture."

Bane narrowed her eyes. "And what's in it for me? Why should I help you?" She asked critically, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the coffee table, locking gazes with L. She could be out searching for her brother now. She needed a really damned good reason not to just get up and leave now.

"Because I can help you find your brother," L stated.

**X.x.X.x.X**

**AN:** I hope the dialogue wasn't too confusing. Oh well. Enjoy!


End file.
